pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki talk:Requests for Build Master Status/Smurf Ohai
More comments, guys. Trying to get this one closed, so shoot off your support or oppose as soon as you can. -Auron 03:02, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :is there a minimum to comments before you or DE can decide? CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 03:43, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::No. -Auron 03:44, 22 September 2008 (EDT) "but I have no fucking clue who he is" @mikehawk and caboose. imo, you shouldn't be commenting on this RfBM if you dont know who someone is. You obviously don't know smurf or his level of skill, as dictated by his comment, so you shouldnt be able to comment on his page. just because he is inactive does not give you the right to throw your vote in here. i think people who don't know how good the nominated person is should stay off of the page.Saint 10:07, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :If their opinion is that a certain level of current activity is required for a BM, then they're allowed to express that view. In the end, these votes are guidelines and they only point out what popular opinion is. This isn't a democratic vote and the decision ultimately lies with the admins. - 10:19, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::i understand that, but why should people be allowed to vote if they don't even know who the nominee is or how good he is.Saint 10:28, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::Don't take this the wrong way, but I can't properly express my confusion on how you understood what I said and yet replied with that. :( - ::::eh, its not so much a rebuttle to what you said, more of just my opinion. since the admins can just ignore what the ppl im bitching about, ill just stfu.Saint 10:40, 24 September 2008 (EDT) @people questioning inactivity PvXwiki:Build_Masters says (and i quote directly) "When considering promotion, the BCrats will concern themselves with the community's input on the nomination and the quality of the user's contributions to the wiki." Notice it says quality, not quantity. Just going through his first page of contribs, i found builds like this: Build_talk:Team_-_HB_Meldway In which he was helpful and explained his case. That was just with a quick glance. When he DOES contribute on builds, they are generally good contributions. Also; Zur, Unexist, DE, etc are all under the "inactive" BM's category, but if im not mistaken (which i might be), they still have the rights of a BM.Saint 10:18, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :Zur, Unexist, and DE weren't inactive when they were made BMs. Since they haven't done anything wrong, it hasn't been taken away from them. - 10:22, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::So BM rights are with people who are currently less active then smurf, and yet people are still using that as an argument against him?Saint 10:27, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::There's no reason to remove their rights because they became inactive recently. And people are using the argument that Smurf is inactive enough on this wiki that they have no evidence for his behavior or judgement for which to base a supporting vote on. - 10:41, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::::then they need to go to his contributes, and read his posts on builds/build_talks, because the build masters link above clearly states that it is quality that is looked upon when choosing a BM.Saint 10:48, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :::::It's the amount people are worried about. They don't want to vote in someone who's going to be inactive from the start; there'd be no real point. It's no different from when Zuranthium became a BM; check out his RfBM and you'll find the major complaint was that he wasnt active. Then he made some pretty good contribs for a week and people changed their minds. - 11:02, 24 September 2008 (EDT)